Dear Family
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Dear Family, If you're reading this then that means I've gone away.
1. Lets Go Home

_Dear Family, _

_If you're reading this then that means I've gone away. _

Its been about a year since I left. I couldn't face my family knowing what was happening. It was too hard to live in a house that was full of lies, and to contribute to that I also had a few secrets I should have shared. So instead of facing my fears, I face my closet as I packed my bags. Late one night, we got into our car we had spent months of part time jobs saving up for and we didn't look back. We ended up in a small town where a lovely family took us in, and now we work for them while they let us stay in their spare bedroom. Of corse we're going to move out soon, in fact we're looking at a few small two bedroom apartments this week. Since we've left life has been good. Danny has a stable job that pays well and I even have a full time job too that pays well.

This is the story of us.

"Baby?"

"In here!"

Appearing in the doorway of the kitchen, Danny stood quietly. I knew something was up but I couldn't work out what was wrong.

"Sammy, baby I've got something to tell you" He looked scared and I started to worry even more.

"What is it?" My answer was short so I could find out what was happening.

"Sam, I know you don't like talking about this but I think we need to go back home."

"We are home"

"No I mean home to Amity Park" He looked sad, I know he missed his family a lot and there was nothing holding him back to go there besides me. I knew he wouldn't leave me and I was forever grateful for that but also at the same time I felt guilty that he wouldn't leave without me.

_I'm not coming home, ever. I've left for good. _

"You know I can't do that" I wasn't going to leave, not after everything I threw away.

"Sammy, going home will be good for us, after everything we went through this year, some time with the family will help. We can stay at my parents, they've even gone out and bought a double bed for us. They're alright with it. You don't have to be scared anymore baby"

"You think I don't want to go home? You think I like being here alone with no one else to turn to besides you, Danny? I miss my family so much but I _can't_ face them. What happens when they ask about it? What the secret was? Why we couldn't tell them? What about your family, Danny? What about when they ask why we left. I don't want that, it's to hard to talk about" My tone was harsh but I didn't care, I didn't want to talk about it anymore and he wasn't getting the hint.

"Samantha" Pushing past him I grab my keys and go for a drive. He doesn't understand that no matter how much I would want to go home I just can't. One thing thats big in my family is pride, and me going back would be letting go of my pride and I am really quite selfish.

I arrive home a few hours later after doing getting a few things from the store, and end up finding Danny watching TV downstairs. Mike and Lisa, the couple we was staying with was in Georgia visiting Lisa's family so it was just Danny and I for a few weeks.

I don't say anything as I go upstairs to our room. I didn't know what mood he was in and I didn't want to risk it so I ended up just getting ready for bed.

Since we left my style had changed. I now wear more colourful outfits, although I still keep it edgy, its dialled down from the gothic it use to be.

Around three am I hear Danny getting into bed and wrapping his body up against mine. Many times when we fight he won't talk but just curl up next to me and I know that everything is alright between us.

Morning arrived quickly. I managed to get about four hours sleep before Danny had to get up for work and I had to get breakfast ready for the both of us. Although we both work, I have a late shift tonight compared to Danny who works early in the morning as a personal trainer and has to start from 8am everyday. I work in a successful vegan restaurant and get really good wages and the times are reasonable. Often when I have late shifts I spent time training with Danny, but today I decided to clean the house before Mike and Lisa get home.

Around noon, the house phone went off. Curious to who it was I answered.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Sorry who is this?"

"You don't recognise your own boyfriend's sisters voice?"

"Jazz?"

"The one and only."

"Why are you calling?"

"Sam, I'm sure Danny's told you I'm getting married right? Well, its here in town and we want you both to stay until then."

"Jazz… I can't!"

"Please Sam! Consider this as my wedding gift!"

"I can't come back to Amity Park you know that."

"So you're both not coming to the wedding at all then?"

"Jazz, look listen-"

"No I understand, you're pride is worth more then someones happiness!" And with that she hung up.

Suddenly I started to feel really sick, and decided to call in sick at work. I felt like crawling up into bed and never coming out. I knew what the right thing to do would to go, but how could I after everything I did?

_I've done something unforgivable and I'm too ashamed to face you. _

Hours later I hear Danny come in from work. He stumbles up the stairs and I can almost hear the confusion in his head when he sees me in bed.

"Sammy? Baby whats wrong, why aren't you at work?"

"Lets go"

"What?"

"Lets go home. To Amity Park"

**Black Angel xo **


	2. Dress Shopping

_I wish I had the guts too tell you why I'm leaving. But I don't. I guess I've become a coward. _

Deep breath,Sam. You can do this, you can face them.

We were on our way to Amity Park, the drive was longer then I remember. I couldn't sit still, and even though Danny was assuring me everything would be fine, I had an unsettling feeling inside of me. Everything I had said, or not said to them was turning around in my head. How was I to explain to them what had happened?

How could I tell them?

What was worrying me even more was Danny's family? They treated me like a daughter, but I had taken their son away from then and I had a feeling they were holding that against me. I felt as if I was going to be sick from all the worrying.

"Baby, everything is going to be fine. You need to stop worrying yourself over this."

"How can I not worry, Danny?"

He was concentrating on the road, almost as if he forgot the way home. But I knew he hadn't, there was always hope in him that I would change my mind and want to come home, and after I made this decision, I'm regretting it deeply.

Shortly after, I found out outside the large had that in bold letters spelt out '**FENTON WORKS**'. We were home.

"Danny! Sam! Oh it's so good to see you both!" That was Jazz, Danny's perky older sister.

"Jazz!" Jazz and himself embraced in a hug, something they hadn't done in a while.

I felt as if I was going to pass out. I felt all sweaty and dizzy. I was terrified.

Suddenly I was embraced in a hug and almost knocked off my feet.

"Sammy we've missed you!" it was his parents, Maddy and Jack. I know what you're probably thinking. Sam's letting someone besides Danny call her Sammy? Well, Maddy and Jack had done so much for me in the pass it seemed right for them to call me Sammy. They were like the parents I never had. They let me be myself and never tried to change me. Even though my gothic style was a slight faze, they always accepted who I was and wouldn't ever make me change.

"You two must be tired after that long drive, why don't we go inside?"

"I think Sam and I should get some rest mom, we'll see you all in the morning."

I felt Danny take my arm and lead me up the stairs, as if he though I had forgotten where everything was. I wished I could have forgotten where everything was.

"It's going to be fine, Sam. You need to stop worrying"

"I can't help it, what will I say to them?"

_Don't be sad I'm gone. I'll always be in your hearts. But only in your hearts._

"Tell them the truth, Sam."

I sat on the end of the bed and I felt Danny place his arms around my shoulders, kissing the side of my head softly.

"I'm scared" I said so softly I hoped he didn't hear me.

"I'll be there right next to you, babe. It's all going to be alright. Everything will be okay."

Around 7am there was a loud explosion. At first we thought it was some kind of bomb, being away for a year changes the way you see life. But once we knew that we were at Danny's family home, we knew that it was more then a bomb. It was one of Jacks creations that had gone wrong.

"Dad, whats going on?"

"Don't worry about it son, I have everything under control." As he said that a small fire from the contraption he was making started. "Everything under control."

_I have it all under control. Don't worry we have it all planed out. _

It seemed pointless going back to sleep, as we had a big day of shopping ahead of us for Jazz's wedding.

Danny was the best man of the wedding and I was the maid of honour so we had to get fitted, and I only agreed to being the maid of honour if I could pick out the dress that I wore. Even though I knew it would be a light spring colour I still wouldn't trust Jazz to pick out my dress as she would pick out the brightest most floral dress there was as the theme of the wedding was floral.

As for Danny, he was going to wear a tux but the one we had left back at home was getting too small for Danny as he continued to work out, most of his clothes had out grown him and we seemed to always be shopping for new stuff for both of us.

We ate breakfast and then proceeded to get ready for the day.

We drove to the mall and met up with Danny's parents and Jazz.

"So where should we start?"

"Well son, I think you and I should have some bonding time together while I teach you how to pick the best tux that can contain all my ghost weapons!"

"Yeah, I think I'll take Mom and Sam to the dress store, we'll meet you at the food court in an hour alright?"

When we arrived at the store I was overwhelmed by how many dresses they had in there, it was a wedding dress shop but also had a large department for bridesmaid dresses as well.

"I think this one" It was a hot pink dress that came above the knee, flowing out when it got to the waist and had a pink and black flower attached to the side of it.

"No, no hot pinks"

"The theme is pink Sam"

"But not hot pink Jazz"

"What about this one?" Maddie chirped in.

It was a pastel pink laced dress in the style of a skater dress, with a gold belt around the waist and flower detailing. It was perfect.

**Black Angel xo**


End file.
